


Chainless

by Alas



Category: Dunkirk (2017), Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Garrison's Gorillas, M/M, xover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 在敦刻尔克被俘的英国飞行员，遇上打前站的美国特工……等等，其中一些好像是罪犯。





	1. Chapter 1

酒正在升温。

Arthur恼火地瞪着杯子，但他的视线也没法让葡萄酒在法国南部的八月自然降温。倒霉的是，Eames还没来。而且鬼知道这家小破餐馆在外边挂了什么，不断敲在他们身边的墙上。

等待接头时不能喝酒，而这已经是第三杯。Arthur非常想叹气。战败国的颓丧气氛把他腐蚀了。妈的，辛辛监狱的五年也没办到。

“添满，亲爱的，添满。”Saito和善地催促女招待，这是他第五杯，可他看起来像从来没喝过。于是Arthur狠狠剜了Yusuf一眼，后者浑身一抖，本能地侧身护住杯子——也仍然坚定地递给女招待。Arthur终于把那口气叹了出来，他找到症结了。唯一的安慰是，Cobb和他记忆里一样，只是看了眼手表，对女招待摇摇头。

女招待添过两杯，看看Arthur面前的半杯。她有三十多岁了，肉乎乎的手已经因为洗刷有了皱纹，可是她还带着儿童的神情，总是微微长着嘴粗重地喘气。女招待分得很开的眼睛愣愣地看着Arthur，Arthur挤出一个微笑。她也开心地笑起来，咕咚一声把空的半杯补足，还溅到了自己围裙上。

老板皱着眉头，从柜台后边朝女招待做手势。她捧着分酒器，迈开八字步跺过去。老板抓起一块脏抹布，使劲擦她的围裙。

原来这是他女儿。

也难怪，敦刻尔克经历过溃败、撤退和德军的匆忙进驻，这家小店怎么会有余钱请帮佣。

Cobb又在看表，他的眉头越皱越深。Arthur担心他会留下疤痕。

“再半个小时。”Cobb说。

“再？”Arthur在环境允许的条件下提高嗓门，“Eames在两个小时之前就该到了。”

“冷静点，Arthur。这儿不是美国，一顿饭吃三个小时很常见。”Saito说完，叉了一小块奶酪放进嘴里。他克制地动了动眉毛，提起餐巾，小心地掩在嘴上。

Yusuf根本没打奶酪的主意，响亮地吮他的酒。

“没有别的伪造者了吗？”Arthur问。Cobb牙疼似的咧了下嘴。

“没有可靠的。”Cobb、说，“Eames虽然有点木讷，干活也不太灵光。年纪大了，此外……你知道。但他绝对不会跟德国人告密。”

Arthur挫败地靠在椅背上。枪带勒得他横膈膜生疼，他必须得调整，如果还有半个小时要等的话。Arthur把手伸进西装背心里，费劲地抠着枪带。

门忽然开了。Arthur猝不及防，碰上一双灰绿色的眼睛。他浑身一紧，按住枪柄。

对方露出一点笑意，礼貌地垂下视线，就像他撞见Arthur在抓肚皮。

Arthur感到一丝烦躁。相形之下，高温、潮湿和若有若无的臭味都不算什么。说真的，奶酪那么糟糕？

对方大步踏进酒馆，紧跟着的是两个德国军官。

空气都紧张得凝住了。只有那个绿眼睛的陌生人无所谓，就像他根本没被押解，这两个军官是他的好哥们儿，他刚离开的那个地方叫做军方疗养院，而不是战俘营一类的可怕名称。

Arthur和Cobb交换了一个眼神。Cobb对Saito点点头。Saito侧过身，对着边门。门外是一条细长小径，他们把车在转弯处藏好，才从前门走进来。小径是前几十年流行东方风味时铺的，河流一样弯曲，两边绿意葱茏。也就是说，有至少一个转弯，Arthur没有查看过。

此时这个转弯像麦芒似的扎在他心里。不过，至少边门只是一扇木板，缝隙有手指粗。而且只有一张破椅子挡在前边。Saito准备好了撞门出去，那时Arthur殿后。

Cobb微微拱起背，两肘支在桌上。Yusuf挪了一下椅子，免得挡住他指向德国军官的枪口。

Cobb瞄的是更矮更壮的，他像是职业运动员，从小就在登山、马术比赛里拿奖。Arthur瞄准另外一个，稍微高一点，留着小胡子。他脸色苍白，最近才被晒红了。他们都是空军。

Yusuf该瞄准第三个人，唯一穿便装的那个。然而Arthur不放心，非常不放心。

小胡子扫了一眼Saito和Yusuf，招呼老板过去。他们低声说了几句，老板稍微提高嗓门：“他们都是美国公民，先生。”

Saito对他们举了下杯子，得到尴尬的回应。

老板引着他们去卡座，然而穿便装的没有理他，就近拉开椅子。他对德国人无辜地偏了下头，他们就坐下了。

店里只有这么两桌人。Arthur不断感到洋蓟似的带刺视线从自己身上刮过。可是他每次抬起头，只能看到另一桌人专心地高谈阔论。他们都说英语——英国口音和德国口音。运动员说得最好，便装英国人遣词造句很不规矩，还总是用俚语让德国人摸不着头脑。

Arthur听了一会儿，发现他们聊的是战前的飞行器博览会。争论焦点集中在哪一种滑翔机更好，脚踏动力的，还是蝙蝠翅膀式的。小胡子坚称前一种不该叫滑翔机。

他们聊了好一阵才想起自己在餐馆里边。运动员伸手示意，老板听到发令枪似的小步跑过去。点菜点得很快当，因为Saito不在他们那边。Arthur想。或者他们都不知道什么东西好吃。

女招待被老板凶狠的眼神赶进厨房，还摔了下帘子。很快，她端出一篮重新烤热的蒜香面包，上边涂了真的黄油。她抓着小藤条篮子像要掐死它，满不情愿地走到桌边，砰地一声，把篮子掼在桌上，又给了德国人老大的白眼。

小胡子的脸色立刻阴下来。运动员摊开两手，做了个无可奈何的手势。老板吓坏了，满脸冷汗，冲女招待扭动下巴、瞪起眼睛。

“行了，宝贝。我们不是坏人呀。”英国人说，是带着口音的法语，R发得又直又硬，非常英国。他拍拍小胡子的背，安抚他，然后掏出手帕，掂着两角比了比，飞快地打起结，最后翻了几翻，成个小兔子的形状。

“看。”英国人把手帕兔子递给女招待。她的嘴越张越大，一把抓过来，欢天喜地地跑回厨房。

老板夸张地叹气，搓着手连连道歉。两个德国军官重新坐好，不耐烦地打发他走开，以便继续谈话。老板陪着笑，一边打量后厨，一边退回柜台。

他们接着聊起发动机和燃油，德国人在抱怨后勤运输。Arthur暗中松了口气，把注意力放回自己这伙人。Cobb又看了看表。

厨房里有东西翻到。一个妇人沙哑地惊叫。老板跳起来，但是没等他跑去看看出了什么事，女招待呼地一下冲出来，手上和身上沾满煤灰油泥。她两手小心地护着一个东西，径直走到英国人面前，递给他。

“呃，谢谢，宝贝。”英国人尽量向后仰，那东西一定有点气味。但是女招待的手追着他。她见英国人不接，使劲向前一送，都快碰到他脸上了。

“真是够了。”运动员用德语低声说。他站起来，推开老板，拧着女招待的辫子，把她拖离桌边，然后使劲掰开她的手。女招待哇哇大叫，可是手里的东西到底被他抢走了。

Saito动了动肩膀，Arthur不赞同地摇头。

运动员猛地一甩手，嫌恶地扔掉。原来那是只小田鼠。他松开女招待，一脚踩在田鼠身上。女招待嚎得像是她被踩死了。老板一边道歉，一边半拖半抱地把女招待送回厨房。头发散了、鼻尖满是汗珠的胖妇人在门帘后边一闪，接过女招待，劈面就是一巴掌。

运动员在地上使劲蹭鞋底。小胡子不住抱怨，帮英国人掸掉前襟落的灰。

Cobb动作夸张地看看手表，用法语说：“天啊，我们赶火车要迟了。”他示意老板过来结账。其他人漫不经心地抚平衣襟，或赶快喝掉剩下的酒。

“真抱歉，冒犯到了这些美国先生。”英国人忽然开口。

两桌人——加上老板——的愕然瞪视对于他都像不存在，他转向老板，接着说下去：“请来一大壶咖啡。好豆子，热的，非常热。配真的牛奶。”他又转向美国人这一桌，“哦，至少喝杯咖啡再走。”

“一位绅士。”小胡子说，对美国人介绍他的英国同伴，“英国空军，非常可敬。”

Cobb明显要婉拒，可是巴掌大的小店挤了三国公民，其中两国在交战，他没多少回转的余地。

“谢谢，你真客气。”Cobb说。Arthur两下看看，可是一点也琢磨不透。

老板及其勉强地笑起来，声音尖利刺耳。他也换成英语，虽然夹着不少法语词。大意无非是非常感谢、无上荣幸、十分抱歉一类。他箭步溜进厨房。

这下两边不得不寒暄几句。Yusuf很快用他的大舌头法语跟德国人热络起来。按他自己的说法，他在阿尔及尔“待过一阵子”。德国人和英国人都抽上了骆驼牌烟卷。Saito提起德国经济复兴，来自美国人的夸奖让他们很高兴。Arthur偶尔笑笑，或者点头，英国人也一样。

厨房里的低声呵斥渐渐停了。咖啡香气透过门廊，溢满大厅。

“贼头贼脑的法国人。”运动员说。

老板娘伸手帮着撩起门帘，老板端着托盘，昂首挺胸地出来。那可真是一大壶。传了三四代的沉重银壶灌得满满的，壶嘴冒着热气，旁边围了一圈细瓷杯——银杯不够数。

英国人赶快站起来，攥住壶柄。老板没想到能有此殊荣，脸上阵红阵白，英国人回了个微笑。

他把整壶咖啡砸在运动员脸上。

运动员高声惨叫。老板抱着托盘大步后退，一屁股拦在厨房门前，抖得瓷杯喀喀响。Saito在他抡起咖啡壶时已经破了门，Arthur拔枪，端稳，倒退向门口。英国人在他后脑补了一记重击，让运动员没声地倒下。小胡子扑过去帮忙，英国人用头狠狠撞他鼻子。

Arthur感觉到肩上的轻拍，表示小队平安撤离。他掉转身，紧紧跟上，回手关了门。他没有急着跑向车上，在门边站了一秒。他就是必须得看清全部——全部环境。

这一秒让他看清了到底什么东西不断撞在墙上，还发出臭味。是一具尸体，挂在餐馆屋檐底下好几天，胸口的肉里别着纸条——破坏治安者。纸条和尸体都被乌鸦啄烂了。

近五十岁，头发花白的瘦长脸男人，右手食指和中指少了第一个指关节。老天，Arthur想，这是Eames。

他甩了下头，跑向停车的地方。

木板门弹开，Arthur即刻刹住脚步。他听见Cobb和Saito跑回来了。他妈的，活见鬼，操。Arthur想。

Arthur没时间考虑同伴的不专业，英国人出现在门口。他额头上沾过一点血，不过已经擦掉了，现在血迹在他袖口上。他看看指着自己的三把枪，举起手。

Arthur踏到他面前，扯开他的衣襟，看见两个巨大的鲁格P08枪套挂在腰带上。Arthur盯紧他的眼睛，稳住枪口，伸手到他背后，果然也找到了英国小左轮。

英国人一直举着手，任凭Arthur收走两把德国手枪，别扭地塞进自己外套内袋。

“别喊叫，别做蠢事。”Arthur说。

“确实有人警告过我，美国人不太管得住自己。”

Arthur愣了一下，憋了一早上的脏话马上就要决堤了。他咬紧牙关。

“你没见过我们。现在，转身，开步走。”Arthur说，从他身边退开，“走！”

英国人纹丝不动。

“你还想要什么？”Cobb在Arthur背后发问。

“唔，顺风车？如果不麻烦的话。”英国人说，还盯着Arthur，“我是英国空军上尉，你是美国兵。你得把我送还给伟大同盟以增强其抵抗入侵的力量。这可是罗斯福答应丘吉尔的。”

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chainless 02

 

 

从巴黎转播来的命令，Milles教授说美国军方让他们北上——不是巴黎，去敦刻尔克。

“罗斯福想在动手做空之前，确认丘吉尔抄底的手艺。”Saito这样说。

“咱们每礼拜那二十四块钱到底找哪个部门要？”Yusuf这样说。

Cobb对这些问题耸耸肩。

Arthur怀疑他编了那条命令，因为Mal在巴黎，Cobb想在法国多待一阵子。

“我敢说军方已经打算叫停这个破计划。”Arthur扯断一根蒲公英，摔在脚前，“把罪犯送到前线。这算什么玩意，惩戒营？”

他瞪着听众，像是在逼问。听众说：“哞。”然后她把黑白相间的巨大脑袋抵在牛栏上，伸出舌头去够那根蒲公英。Arthur忍耐地叹气，把草捡回来，递给母牛。母牛最近过得不太愉快——主人家不太敢到远处去割草，他们这些借住的劳动力更不敢多露面。

他们所在的农业区境况尚可，但是没这么多田地的区域已经出现食品短缺。公路、铁路必定让德国军方优先，因此食品和旅客难以流通。某位Arthur委实不愿想起的消息来源说，向北方的飞机编队包括运输机，还有空载的轰炸机，这表示德国空军有大动作。

这位消息来源——哦，面对现实吧，Arthur——Farrier是唯一一个能出门的。在吃了主人家的奶油蘑菇浓汤之后，他的法语奇迹般地没了口音，或者说口音和本地农夫一模一样。可他要么坐在送奶车后边，跟主人家的红脸蛋胖姑娘吹牛，要么在集市闲逛，翻弄逃去瑞士的人便宜脱手的东西。

Arthur看看母牛，最后叹了口气，拿起草叉，往谷仓走。他得在草堆里边挖出Cobb，严肃地和他谈谈。

如果北上去敦刻尔克，他们需要一个伪造者。

 

Cobb在打奶酪，而且乐在其中。他让Arthur过一会儿再来，声称这是用劳动力换取食物，免得让主人家心生厌烦，从而倒向德军。

Arthur觉得自己失去了争论的欲望，可能还有生存的欲望。他把手深深插进口袋，转身离开。邻居的鹅在小路上东张西望，Arthur作势要踢，被扇了一翅膀。

如果这还不算完，他才刚走到房子边上，前院栅栏外边就传来卡车喇叭。

Arthur深吸一口气，再缓缓吐出来，然后去开栅栏门。

卡车吭哧吭哧地开进前院。Arthur在恶臭的尾气里栓上栅栏。好油都优先供给德国军队了。

Farrier在车斗里朝他挥手，Arthur比了中指，希望这个手势英美通用。今天只有他一个人，胖姑娘和本地的兽医出门了。

所以少了一个清洗牛奶桶的劳动力。

洗奶桶的地方闻着像是失去母乳的小牛千百年来的诅咒。Arthur阴着脸，手脚麻利地摇晃铁皮桶，让里边的水充分清洗桶壁，倒空，再倒进清水。Farrier把这样洗过三四次的桶倒空，擦一擦，倒着斜放在墙边。鬼知道他为什么那么开心。

鼻炎，Arthur想。

 

女主人一边摆晚餐，一边开玩笑似的提起食糖如何涨价，汽油涨得更快。Arthur和Cobb交换了一个眼神。Saito仍旧不紧不慢地小口喝汤，夸奖她的手艺，暗示纽约的名厨只能骗骗美国人。等到饭后甜点端上来，她总算露出一点点微笑。她丈夫则丝毫没有想到这类事情，他和Farrier还有Yusuf建立了坚定的友谊，基于黄段子。等到餐后的“男士吸烟时间”，Arthur端着酒杯逃向门廊，Saito紧跟在后边。Cobb仍然去发长长的电报。Arthur怀疑他在跟Mal调情。他开始认真考虑叛逃。去他的将功折罪，他要去南美洲贩水果，规范管理手下的亡命徒。Farrier从集市上给Saito带来一瓶纯麦芽威士忌，他们靠在木头栏杆上，吸着潮乎乎的空气，喝这瓶酒。

奇怪的是，Yusuf很快也来到门廊。他说男主人被老婆叫到厨房去了，然后分给他们气味浓郁的手卷烟。再多待几天，法国民众绝对要倒向德军。Arthur嗅着酒香，考虑该到哪里找一个伪造者，在不远离村子的前提下。

Yusuf的手卷烟让Arthur想起所谓的“坦帕制造”。远处有更富有的人家开舞会，隐隐传来军队吉普车的声音，还有留声机音乐——美国爵士。Arthur想自己离开纽约早已超过十年了。

“你是哪里人？”他问Saito。后者微醺的眼神里闪过一丝杀意，像钢丝。

“我是布鲁克林的。”Arthur说，“祖父认为美国的野牛那么多，一定需要更多鞋匠。”

Saito转了转杯子，在稀薄的光线里研究威士忌的成色。“加州。”最后，Saito说，“不过我妈妈是关西人，大阪。和大西洋城挺像的地方，至少她那么说。她么，当年觉得美国人比日本人更谈得来，就抱着我跳船了。天哪。”

“了不起。”Yusuf说，朝夜色吐烟圈。和他们来的那晚比起来，少了许多灯。节约电费。

“墨西哥福罗里达州底特律市，列克星敦区。”Yusuf说，伸出两个大拇指比比自己，“我。”

Saito失笑：“那是什么玩意！”

“我的出生地啊，哥们儿。”Yusuf说，“我生在大篷车上。啊，他妈的，美好年代。二十个女人轮流喂我马奶混玉米烧酒。”他嚎了一声，扭动屁股，“女人缘的巅——峰！”

Saito看上去信了一点。

“伯明翰。第五代，也可能更多。”Farrier说，推开纱门，来到门廊上。他拿着个花布包裹，还端着一杯茶，一定是集市上淘换来的茶包。“我能加入吗？”

“恐怕不行。”Arthur咬着烟卷，深吸一口，“你不是美国人。”

“嗷。”Farrier捂住胸口。

“听听殖民地的呼声。”Yusuf高高举起酒杯。

但是Farrier挤到Arthur身边，后者不得不朝旁边挪了一步，否则就得贴着他热乎乎的胳膊。Farrier也靠在栏杆上，越过Arthur，把茶杯伸向Saito。Saito翻起眼睛，微微摇头，不过分给他一点威士忌。

“那玩意是怎么回事？”Arthur指指花布包裹。

Farrier瞪大眼睛，满脸义愤：“你就这么对你的宗主国公民说话！”

Yusuf长长地惊叹，举起两只手。Saito抱起胳膊，把酒杯换到远离他们的那只手里。

“海在哪边？”Arthur问。Saito给他指了方向。

Farrier撑着栏杆的胳膊绷紧了，他在戒备。

Arthur的动作比他快，而且没有奔向他严密防守的任何地方——Arthur从杯子里抓出茶包，抡圆胳膊扔过去。他们都没听到茶包落地的声音，也许真的掉进海里了。

Farrier愣愣地看着自己的茶包消失的方向，完全说不出话。Saito捂住脸。Yusuf哈哈大笑，他的酒都洒了。Arthur本想板着脸说点聪明的台词，但他能稳住酒杯就很不错了。他支着栏杆，无声地笑得浑身颤抖。

Farrier仔细打量他。Arthur慢慢止住笑，清了清嗓子：“怎么？”

“你有酒窝。”Farrier说。

“所以？”

“唔。”Farrier抿了一口茶。

“说真的，那是什么。”Saito示意花布包裹。Farrier没回答，还是小口啜他的茶叶，打量纱门里边，像是在等人。喝完剩下的半杯，其他三个男人也烦得要打他，Farrier才把茶杯小心地摆在栏杆上，打开包裹。

Saito低声惊呼。坦白说，Arthur也想——他很久没见过正规合同了。

还有护照、书信和银行文件——签成的和没签过的。护照甚至有磨损痕迹。他们就此成了美国一家小银行的客户经理和推销员，在法国做了几单小生意，吹了一单大的。他们可以底气十足地说自己被战事堵在南部，正在想办法挽回损失。

Yusuf揽住Farrier的肩，使劲摇晃：“哥们儿，想不想留下当我们的伪造者？一礼拜二十四块钱。”他在胸口比了比，把手朝天一甩，“愿他在天之灵安息，不过Eames这个代号正空着呢。”

“而且五角大楼不知道哪个特工是哪个特工。”Saito补充。

Farrier看看他们，又看看纱门里边，然后着重看看Arthur。“这时候该轮到Cobb戏剧性地出现了。”

Cobb晚了三分钟才过来宣布他正式填补Eames这个代号，从今天开始接收账户里的工资。

“Eames。”Farrier若有所思地皱眉，搓着下巴上的胡茬，“无意冒犯，但是——有其他代号吗？”

“Ariadene。”Arthur说。

“那么就Eames。”Farrier果断地点头。

“听着，伙计们。还有新晋的Mr. Eames。”Cobb疲惫地揉眼睛。Arthur为怀疑他内疚了一瞬间。

“里昂情况不妙。巴黎也不妙。我们得赶快去敦刻尔克，把事情解决。”Cobb说，“明天上路。”

“妈呀。”Yusuf说。

“正是。”Cobb叹了口气。

“再开一瓶？”Saito问。

他们开了不止一瓶。兽医护送胖姑娘回来，他们也加入了。还有男主人，借口是要盯着女儿。他老婆要气疯了，Arthur想，幸好我们明天就走。

谷仓更加闷热，何况还有一盆闷烧的火，用来烧掉不必带走的纸张。草屑不断粘在Arthur手上，让他烦得要命。外边的欢乐吵闹雪上加霜——如果可以这么说的话。Arthur再次在裤子上擦掉手心里的汗，拆掉电台另外一些部分。Cobb正把备用枪支和已经拆下来的电台零件藏进吉普车。他一直拧着眉头。

“巴黎有多糟？”Arthur问，“不光你一个人关心Mal，你总得告诉我实话。”

“纳粹越来越多。”Cobb说，烦躁地用袖子蹭掉流进眼睛的汗水，“还没做什么，只是——越来越多。”

还有沿海的驻军。Arthur想起Farrier——不，Eames说过。如果丘吉尔夸口，如果英国陆军损失惨重，那么……伯明翰恐怕很危险。

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

敦刻尔克近在咫尺。

里尔更近在咫尺，大约五十公里吧。

Cobb和Arthur从前座爬出来，站在路边。即使党卫军的检查站现在放行，这五十公里也要走大半天。满地瓦砾之外还有弹坑，坦克压出的深沟被雨水泡烂了。公路两边本来有树，也被炮火烧毁大半。几个德国国防军士兵背着步枪站在他们对面，带着漠然的表情忍耐在钢盔上闪光的太阳。不知道他们有没有后悔六月的战斗。党卫军只派了一个下士，他在二十岁中段，脸上有一小片雀斑和一小片粉刺。下士饶有兴趣地看着这些美国人。Saito的个子让他有点吃惊，他仔细看了看后座，研究空间究竟有多大。按理说，党卫军的黑制服更吸收热量，不过他看上去像是在过柏林的春天。

下士对后备箱挑起下巴，一个士兵踏步上前，掀开后备箱，又站回原位。

“美国人。你们真去过不少地方。”下士稀罕地研究护照，还拿给站在一边的士兵看，“还去过柏林。”

他收获一排仍旧漠然的表情。

“你们的底特律和我们的斯图加特，哪个更大？”下士问，快活地看着他们。

“当然是底特律。”Eames说，还抱起胳膊。Arthur几乎被自己的呼吸哽住。现在Eames说话和Cobb一模一样，中西部的好市民。

下士没有恼火，他不服气地大笑一声。他立刻和Eames争论起来，虽然他们都懂得的英语、德语词加起来都不够写一篇日记。

Arthur在心里叹气，看看Cobb。Cobb看看路对面那堵灰蓝色的墙。他好像收获了一个同病相怜的眼神。

下士一边说着话，一边翻看后备箱——其实只是把行李拿起又放下。Arthur松了口气，他不会想起来找暗格。然而下士的眼神落在Arthur的手提箱上，他立刻停下争论，小心拎起箱子。

“伦敦货！”他说，还吹了声口哨，“我们也马上要去伦敦了。”

在帽檐底下，他脸上满是天真和不容置疑，迫切地看着Arthur：“你在哪儿买的？”

Arthur清了清嗓子，避开Eames的眼睛：“我不知道。那是件礼物。”

“她一定很爱你。”下士说，摸了一下皮面，把手提箱放回去。

这就让他们走了。

重新坐回车子里以后，没人想说话。Arthur觉得理解了一点在电车上被捏屁股的女人。天气更加闷热，车轮不断陷进泥里。过了午饭时间，他们终于进了里尔市区。

德军在这儿带了一个月，处处带着尘埃落定的感觉。Arthur说不好自己该怎么想，他脑子里有个部分松了一口气，其他部分相当厌恶这一个部分。

Cobb开车开得像手术，除了避开军队吉普和奔驰，他还要避开时不时出现的装甲车。Arthur不无忧心地盯住油表。

“为什么好车这么多？”Yusuf从后座探过头，戳戳Arthur的肩。

“驻军多……”Arthur突然想到，转向Cobb，“我们住在哪儿？”

“唔。”Cobb回答，“呃。”

Arthur的眼睛危险地眯起来。

“住房紧张。”Cobb装模作样地咳嗽几声，“你看看。”他辩解似的指向窗外。联排公寓楼下靠着式样繁复的德国自行车，好一点的旅馆外边停了成排的吉普，更好的公寓楼下有勤务兵。这儿驻扎了一个操蛋的行政单位，全他妈的是军官。

“还有党卫军的什么部门。”Cobb说，“他们特别会抢房子住。”

Arthur挫败地靠在椅背上：“所以？”

“我们住利兹。”Cobb一口气说完，直直盯住路面。Yusuf在后座欢呼，和Eames击掌。Saito也轻松地吐气。

“预算还剩多少？”Arthur问。

Eames伸出一条胳膊，把Arthur勒到椅背上：“别像胡佛的儿媳妇一样帮他省钱，亲爱的。”

“我不归胡佛管！”Arthur使劲甩掉他的手。

“真的？”Eames听上去真心实意地惊讶，“那你为什么穿成这样？”

Saito那边传来一声喷笑。Arthur猜想睾丸被踢碎大概不影响伪造证件，就这么办吧。

 

风尘仆仆的小车停在利兹前边。门童使劲全身的力气压住眉毛，帮他们拉开车门——不忘伸手要小费。

手续办得异常顺利，鉴于他们要住最贵的套房，一口气订五间。此外，Eames提供的假护照也帮了那么一点忙。

“我们拿什么结账？”Arthur在Cobb耳边低声说。

“知道吗？你就像配发给罗马将军的扫兴官。”Eames说。

连Cobb都露出赞叹的意思。

“我押英国。”Saito说，“只要英国有五十个你这么不怕死的军官。”

Eames响亮地大笑。

 

Arthur一头倒在床上，在挂好外套、解开领带、踢掉皮鞋还有两小时的热水澡之后。他绝不会当着Cobb的面承认热水、空调和干净床单对他的灵魂做了什么。Arthur披上浴袍，走上阳台。这儿的风更干燥、更清凉。最后一丝天光已经远去，但是一点也不缺照明。利兹酒店完全不在乎节约能源和可能的轰炸。前庭灯火通明，包括枝型路灯在内的景观灯全部点亮，甚至没有一个熄灭的灯泡。第一批吃晚餐的客人已经出现，橘色、金色、银色的光划过引擎盖，有点像马里布海滩——如果男宾不是全都穿军装的话。Arthur翻翻眼睛，回房间吹空调，顺便叫客房服务。

眼肉明显冻了很久，不过厨师把肉拍得足够松，还仔细扎过。冷冻室的味道被酱汁压下去了。没有Arthur要求的那么生，不过他可以假装没发现。他在法郎小费之外多加了一美元。

等侍者取走托盘，Arthur换上干净衣服，严厉审视过镜子里的倒影，离开房间。他要看看那一美元能让自己走多远。毕竟，还有一笔天价房费要挣。

侍者告诉他很多。比如套房的镶金钥匙牌能作为凭证，去内部酒吧——“非常内部，先生。”

Arthur按他说的，在吸烟间坐了一会儿，房间号按在手心，牌子露在外边。

他在一小时里拒绝了三位女士的服务，还有两位男士。坦白说，Arthur不太确定其中一位男士该怎么称呼。终于，领班来到他身边，给他一个细微然而谦逊的眼神。Arthur自然而然地站起来，跟在他身后。其他客人完全没注意。

等领班在酒窖门口站定，Arthur跟他握了个价值五美元的手。然后， Arthur站在木板楼梯顶端，最后吸了一口新鲜空气，踏入沸腾的笑闹、争吵、诅咒、欢呼。

如果减去一百人，这儿堪称雅致而热闹。轮盘、梭哈、二十一点，还有一排老虎机。Arthur坐到吧凳上，点了一杯双份威士忌。喝完之前还找不到骰桌，他就回房间泡澡，把Cobb扔下抵房费。

Eames在二十一点那桌。

Arthur眨眨眼睛，因为那件丝绸衬衫的反光实在太刺眼。既然在黑市两美元能买一打，为什么非要挑丑的。Arthur一口喝掉剩下的酒，朝二十一点挤过去。

Eames不光把钱浪费在丑衣服上，还在输。Arthur站到他背后，狠狠咳嗽。足有半分钟Eames才转身，一脸天真地看着他。

“哦，是你！”他抓住Arthur的小臂，把他拉到桌边，“看看谁来了！这位——他！”

老天爷。

幸好Eames不是唯一一个被肾上腺素和酒精迷晕头的。同桌的军官和女士们朗声大笑，快活地打招呼，就这么认为“他”是个万分确实的身份，非常欢迎，请他快快坐到桌边来。桌上堆着法郎、马克、美元，还天理难容地有一张英镑，侍者最喜欢给这一桌添酒。Eames挪开屁股，分给Arthur半张椅子，免得他挡住香槟。

被短暂打断的牌局继续，Eames又输了。他只是耸耸肩，大笑起来，和赢走他的马克的军官们握手。坐上首的少校抽出一百纸钞，用打火机点着，给自己的女伴点烟。所有人都鼓掌，Arthur肋骨被Eames戳了一肘，他只得跟着众人鼓掌欢呼。

下一局押得更大，不过Eames赢了。Arthur松了口气，直到Eames随手抓了一把钞票，拍在他怀里。

“我的伟大同盟，伙计们。”对着军官们惊讶的眼神，Eames这样说。Arthur吓得血都凉了。抽一百法郎烟卷的女士借整理头发，狠狠白了Eames一眼。不过德国人显然喜欢这个笑话，他们狂笑，伴着几声向元首致敬的欢呼。

Eames冲Arthur挤眼睛。

钞票本来就有一多半是旧的，还被Eames揉皱了。Arthur尽可能快地抚平、折好，他不由得发现全是绿美元。但Eames扔出去的则是帝国马克。

唔，Arthur想。但他仍然毫无头绪。

此时Eames又输了。虽然数目不大，可是Arthur完完全全地忍不下去了。他绝对不信Eames没看到荷官故意抬手，给少校看牌。他在桌子底下掐Eames的腰，Eames脸上的笑容抖了抖，但是没有其他表示。等赌注分发妥当，Eames刚要伸手掏更多的钱，Arthur拍住他的手。

“有点惨。不如换骰桌试试。”Arthur说。他都准备好当着一桌人吵架了，Eames却拍拍衣袋，站起来，把帽子扣上。这下他满心含沙射影的刻薄话全白费了。

“这位先生有个好主意。”Eames说，“我去给其他集团军的伙计们分发钞票。”

又是一轮大笑，少校请了一瓶香槟，让侍者跟着他们，送去下一桌。Eames和他握手，拉着Arthur挤出人群。

侍者高昂着头，举着金属桶跟在他们身后。冰块化了大半，然而他没有洒出来一滴。骰桌边上没有椅子——甚至没有桌子，是划在地上的一道白线。年轻气盛的下级军官脱下制服外套，尽情呼喝，把两个可怜的红色塑料方块朝墙角扔。越接近点数赢得越多，一对儿翻倍算，弹回线外算出局——非常简单易懂，非常适合至少一瓶烈酒之后的神经。端香槟的侍者连眉毛也没动一动，他按照Eames的命令，把酒尽可能多地分给众人。

不过他们比自己的上司更警惕，公牛一样翻起眼睛，打量他们俩。Eames无奈地笑笑，拨歪了Arthur的呢帽：“现在顺眼了，伙计们？”

好像是这样。Eames的笑话没有引起多少反响，不过总算没人盯着看了。何况，他朝地下扔了一叠钞票。Arthur摇摇头，一把抓过骰子。

“这局扔六点，嗯？”Arthur说。他用手心搓了搓骰子，掷向墙角。正是六点。两个三，算翻倍。

Arthur在包含敬畏和不服气的沉默里收走了他的一份。Eames也没有开口，不知为何，这让Arthur出奇地满意。

他刚好踩中了点，下一局该由他开。Arthur再次扔下骰子，又是六点，两个三。接着是二和四，一和五，然后又是二和四。

Eames专注地盯着每一局，他甚至没跟别人一起欢呼，只是帮Arthur扔下一叠又一叠崭新的帝国马克。Arthur再次扬起手，骰子落在地上，轻轻弹跳，然后——四点。

混着释然和庆幸的感叹一下子炸开。Arthur一下子成了他们之中的一员，粗壮的巴掌按住他的肩头。众人纷纷安慰他，手气总有不顺的时候。骰子传到下一个人手里。

随后Arthur的手气一直没有刚开始那么好。他倒是又赢了几次，然而难得踩中点。等到下一个人连连踩点，Arthur扯了一下Eames的衣襟，他们悄悄退出人群。

已过午夜，赌场愈发拥挤。等人群“啵”地一声把他俩吐出去，Eames的呢帽已经要歪到鼻尖上了。他甚至都不伸手扶一下，就那么走在Arthur旁边。他好像有话要说，Arthur一直等着，但Eames只是带着饶有兴趣的神情盯着他。这让Arthur想起犹太屠宰场那边的粗毛大狗，总是用巨大的凉鼻子嗅自己，介于咬掉他的脑袋和舔他手心之间。

电梯司机为他们拉开门，Arthur和Eames踏进去。还有Eames的视线。

等电梯在顶层重新开门，Arthur长长吐了口气。他用拇指弹出一个硬币付小费，电梯司机轻巧地抓住。Arthur大步踏出电梯，Eames紧跟在后边。顶层走廊铺着两个指头厚的地毯，Arthur没有听到他，而是感觉到他。走廊另一端传来嬉笑声，Arthur加快脚步，奔向自己的套房。

电梯叮地一声关门，下滑。Eames猛地拉住Arthur的胳膊——人走路时摆动手臂，真是个可怕的缺陷——把他拽回电梯间。笑声渐渐远去，竟然进了楼梯。Arthur想起之前见到的女士们，看来有些人找到了生意伙伴。

电梯间有高大的花篮，插满新鲜兰花和百合。气窗开着，晚风吹起薄纱窗帘。前庭停满汽车。Arthur吸进外边的空气，比空调风更热也更潮湿，然而这让花香变得可以忍受——甚至变好闻了。

“你有个把戏。”Eames竖起食指，差一点点就要戳到Arthur的鼻子。

“我假设‘把戏’在英国没有令人不安的隐藏含义。”

“哦，你就猜吧。亲爱的。”Eames笑了，倚着Arthur身边的墙。他闻着像报纸和新书，这里边有种亵渎感。Arthur想。

“我的钥匙。”Arthur伸出手。Eames瞪大眼睛，一副深受伤害的样子。Arthur瞪着他。

Eames最终摇摇头，从外套口袋里拿出钥匙，放在Arthur手里：“你真是非常没意思。”

Arthur转身要走，被Eames拽回原位。他的西装袖子要起褶子了！

正在这时，电梯又叮了一声。一位穿丝绒晚装的夫人看见他们俩，极优雅地动了动下巴。在她的社会里，这代表尖声惊叫加一个非常不赞同的瞪视。Arthur和Eames一起摘下帽子致意，等她优雅地消失在转角，电梯门再次关上。他们立刻扣回帽子。

“你的把戏。”Eames说，“看在同伙的份上。”

Arthur觉得自己马上要微笑，于是坚决地咬住舌头。

“我敢说你也有个把戏。”Arthur说，“交换？”

“成交。”Eames说。他搓搓手，快速扫了一眼电梯。很好，还在一层。

Arthur再次伸出手，Eames这一回没有卖关子，直接把骰子给他。Arthur搓了一下，发现这是刚才骰桌上的一个。

他不能再想德国军官们的脸，否则会笑出来的。

“三点。”Arthur说，抛起骰子，让它落在手背上——三点。Eames看上去无动于衷。

“四点。”Arthur说。这回落下来正是四点。

“就这样？”Eames说。

“四点五。”Arthur露出半个微笑，再次抛起骰子。他没有刻意绷直手指，可是骰子刚好落在隐约起伏的骨骼之间，棱朝上。四点五。

Eames轻蔑地大笑。一对中年夫妇吃了一惊，他们只想走过来等电梯。Eames微微压下帽檐。Arthur越过他的肩头，也一样道歉。铃声表示电梯又来了，一束金橙色的光应声照亮Arthur的脸。他别过头。Eames趁机从下往上拍Arthur的手，骰子再次弹起。

Eames真是下力气。等门关上，骰子才落下。还是四点五。

Eames严肃地站直，摘下帽子，对Arthur行礼。

“跟我回伦敦，亲爱的。咱们能发他妈的大财。”Eames的微笑大到露出不整齐的牙齿，Arthur一点也不觉得这可爱。一点也不。

“为什么不是你跟我回芝加哥？”Arthur说，把骰子扔给Eames，甚至没看一眼他有没有接住。“此外，我非常怀疑你的收入状况，想想你扔掉的那些帝国马克——”

“和我赚回来的美元。”Eames说，也朝Arthur伸出手。Arthur掏出口袋里的钞票，拍在他手上：“你哪来这么多钱？”

“唔，私人投资。”

“来自——？”

Eames低下头，透过睫毛看向Arthur：“致力于反垄断的独立印刷机构。”

Arthur张开嘴，什么也说不出。

“哈。”Arthur说，“妈的。”

“可不是么。”钞票凭空消失了，Eames把双手拍在心口，诚挚地看着Arthur，“稳赚不赔。我是个踏实本分的男人。”

Arthur没来得及咬住舌头，他笑得必须扶着花篮才能站稳。百合花几乎被他压扁了。

“我们会相处得非常愉快。”Eames说，“温斯顿和富兰克林会嫉妒的。”

Arthur捂住脸，半心半意地盼着Eames没有看到之前的场面。

“回去好好睡觉吧，Mr. Eames。”

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

他们在里尔待了一个礼拜。铁路、公路都被运铁矿石的德国军车占了，酒店里穿军装的住客逐日增加，不穿的那些无声无息地离开了。

存款飞速缩水。Eames所谓稳赚不赔的生意被纳粹抄家，他万分惊险才跑出来——据他自己说。不过他拿回一对儿毛瑟，还有一纸盒没拆封的配套子弹。

“这他妈的有什么用！”Arthur扬起手，在自己的套房里大步转圈，“你就不能偷他的钱包？”

“你们像在闹离婚。”Yusuf说，“他养不起家，你要给孩子交学费。”

Saito赞同地挑起眉毛。

只有Eames板起脸，说：“Yusuf。”

“谢谢。”Arthur说。

“我养得起家。”

“难道没有一个人，没有一个人认真考虑过汽油怎么办？”Arthur提高嗓门。他对面的男人们一起低下头。

“简直是1929年12月。我前妻就是这么说的。”Saito低声说。Eames微笑。Yusuf把椅子挪离Arthur。

“Cobb哪儿去了？”Yusuf一边问，一边挪得更远。

“Cobb有要紧事。”Arthur回答，紧盯着Saito，看他还敢不敢说关于前妻的事。

“所以，Cobb是拍板的。”Eames若有所思地说，轻轻敲打椅子扶手。

“Cobb是联络官。”Arthur叹气。

“那么大老板是？”

Eames对Arthur可爱地眨眼，Arthur只是皱起眉头。

“Mal。她在电报另一头。”Saito回答。

“啊。”Eames似笑非笑地打量Arthur，不过没有把给他安排的角色说出来。

如果用枕头捂住枪口，声音就不会惊动隔壁，Arthur想。他把他们都赶了出去。

Arthur扯开领带，坐在床上，恼火地盯了一会儿鞋尖，一头倒下。行动小队全部财产都在他辟屁股底下，甚至没多到让他觉得硌得慌。Cobb什么都不说，这表示情况万分糟糕。Arthur捂住脸，使劲叹气，随后一拍床垫，跳下床。

不管什么时候能离开，他得提前找好汽油。

 

兵荒马乱的好处之一，是Arthur可以穿高档正装谈生意。没人觉得如此打扮的人出现在鱼市场附近的窄巷有什么不对，甚至可以说，正是这样打扮的人才会鬼鬼祟祟地出现，变卖古董和金子，换几公升汽油或者农夫肩扛手提来的食物。胡乱钉出来的门板忽开忽闭，小贩堆在巷子里的杂物像灌木丛。穿着灯芯绒夹克、眼神鬼祟的人在街道之间穿行。偶尔，卖鱼妇被盐水和肥皂泡皱的手伸过来，和他们快速交换一些东西。Arthur若无其事地转了一阵子，用酒店里偷来的黄油块换来一块瑞士手表。卖主像是被冒犯似的，高高抬起下巴，对Arthur点头，随后转身回到半地下室里。Arthur对着光看看手表，是真货，可惜走得不准，而且表链肥厚粗俗，只适合给倒买倒卖的行家。他从眼角看到有人在打量自己，其中一些看起来是手里有汽油的掮客，好歹有些水平那一类。

除了金子，硬通货只有武器和食物。没人收钞票，美元也不行。Arthur有一瞬间想难道Eames比自己以为的有远见，随后对自己的胡思乱想摇头，他转向街道另外一边。

他看见了Eames。

Arthur立刻闪身躲到石墙和木门的夹角里，希望这家一时不会有人出门。Eames没有留意，他在跟一个中年男人激烈但轻声地争论。对方棱角分明的脸晒成深棕色，小眼睛深嵌在颧骨和浓眉之间，他咬着烟斗，时不时咧嘴一笑，但是完全没有被Eames说动的意思。

废话，Arthur想。你从头到脚都不像有钱的样子。他知道Eames在找船。真的，他当然等不及。白白浪费的七天，走也走到海边了。

Arthur移开视线，继续留意可能的卖家。

或许同类之间当真更容易相互识别。Arthur想起Eames说的，满心怒气又不由自主地注意到人群里熟悉的脸。坚定而僵硬的神色，整齐的短发，故意找来的、不合身的旧衣服，和胡佛手下的蓝衣小伙只差一套美国正装。两个人。第三个像是法国警察局的，因为走私贩子绕着他走。

他们盯的不是自己，Arthur本该松一口气，但是他的心沉甸甸地下坠。有时候他很想切除自己非常讨厌的直觉。他们当然是在盯着Eames。那个脸色发绿的法国密探指向他。

他妈的，Arthur想。他退开身边的人，径直跑过去。纳粹士兵和密探从另一个方向破开人群。

Eames搭上的线想必是老手，一声不吭，掉头就跑。如果稍微不那么紧急，Arthur会觉得可惜的。但是德国兵跑得真快。

Arthur比他们更快——快了大约十五秒。他抓住Eames推进一条几乎被草棚遮住的窄巷。Eames在每个岔路口都想犹豫地站住，可Arthur总是果断地把他推向其中一个——不无自豪地告诉他自己早已经打探好了每一条街道。

“但你总归不是法国人，亲爱的。”Eames说。Arthur愤怒地转身，竖起一根指头。正当这时，口音生硬的呵斥在他们身边响起。只隔着一道矮墙。

单为了这个，Arthur就想宰了那三个人。他咬紧牙齿，冲一户人家偏了偏头。Eames挑起眉毛，但他安静地跟着Arthur翻进院子。

那是个被几栋包膳宿公寓围起来的小院子。楼层之间拉着晾衣绳，床单和打补丁的内衣滴着水、挡着阳光，像是专门为培育青苔。Arthur竖起一根指头，命令Eames进一步闭嘴，最好此生都别再废话。他们贴着墙边，寻找能够挤过去的缝隙。

一个衣衫不整的女人端着木盆出来，看见他们，张开嘴。Arthur毛骨悚然，等着招来德国兵的尖叫。但她及时闭上嘴，扔掉木盆，掩住衣襟掉头跑回屋里。Eames赶上一步，用脚卡住门。Arthur侧身进门，赶在女人再次尖叫之前摘下帽子。

她背对缝纫篮子，满脸警惕地盯着他们两个。墙边的摇篮里，光着身子的婴儿大声哭起来。

“万分冒犯，夫人。”Eames说，又捡回英式法语，“我是滞留在欧洲大陆的英国军官，德国人在追捕我。”

她眨眨眼睛。等理解了口音浓重的单词，坚定和隐晦的快活在她脸上出现。她朝两个男人招手，让他们跟自己到厨房去。在那儿，她把破旧篮子扫到桌下，拍开被油灰粘住的小窗户。

“走！”她用英语说。

“谢谢，夫人。”Eames重新戴上帽子，压了下帽檐。他让Arthur先跳。等他们跳上第三道院墙，还能看见女人在窗口飞吻。

“看，英国人的好处。”Eames朝Arthur假笑。

Arthur轻巧地跃下围墙，Eames落在他旁边。

“我敢说你一定能从这儿找回酒店，前哨。”Eames说，“至少我彻底晕头了。”

“当然，Mr. Eames。”Arthur叹了口气，刚要迈步，又停下来。Eames险些踩到他脚跟——又或者Eames是故意的。

Arthur从口袋里掏出价值两盎司黄油的手表扔给他，Eames本能地借住，仔细看过，才显出惊讶来。

“乖乖，你真是有眼光。”Eames当即戴上手表，欣赏它在自己衬衫袖口露出来的样子。非常般配，Arthur想。他一时不确定自己该翻眼睛还是微笑。

“那是我们没到手的汽油。”Arthur说，“现在开跑，Mr. Eames。”

他没有费心解释，找准酒店的方向拔足狂奔。Eames紧跟着，保持紧凑的队形，没有像Yusuf一样落在后边，还麻烦Arthur回去找他。

也许能行，Arthur想。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

与巴黎抵抗组织的通信断了三天。与五角大楼的，断了一星期。

Arthur把“为什么不早说”吞下去，感觉到它和一大堆脏话一起卡在喉咙口。他把Cobb的手提箱狠狠关上，扔到他脚边。幸好Cobb已经把电台拆开了，看在老天份上，他也不算非常完蛋。

Arthur把打包到几个袋子里的电台藏进员工通道，拼命祈祷清洁工严格按照时间表工作——至少不要提前。他拖着Cobb下楼，电梯缓慢得惊人。电梯司机终于打开门，Arthur大步踏出电梯，Cobb一边抱怨一边跟着。

Arthur不该埋怨Cobb几乎撞在自己背上，平心而论，他确实停得过于紧急。

Saito和Yusuf还在大堂，正跟一个纳粹中校聊天。Eames也在边上，抱着胳膊，满脸认真地点头。Arthur说话时他都没有这么认真过。此外还有两位女士，她们背对着Arthur，然而其中一个看起来非常熟悉。

Arthur感觉到自己的心缓缓下沉。他看看Cobb，后者回了同样忧心忡忡的眼神。Cobb示意Arthur去退房，他揉揉眼睛，撑起银行经理的架势，朝那边走过去。

在“当前环境”下，酒店方面认为旅行支票有一点麻烦。不过前台对Arthur微笑，收下了。Arthur松了口气，再次看向自己的同伴，发现他们已经坐到大堂旁边的咖啡厅。占了整整一个长桌，还有一张空椅子，等Arthur坐进去。

更多纳粹士兵走进大堂。他们明显已经知道任务，沉默地绕开衣冠楚楚的人群。住客们警觉而讶异地看了他们一会儿，转开视线，装作没有发现任何异常。

Arthur朝前台点点头，尽量不显眼地深呼吸，朝自己的位置走去。

 

其中一位女士果然是Mal。她倚着Cobb的肩膀，正像兵荒马乱之间找回丈夫的妻子。另一位更年轻，她看到Arthur，立刻拉住他的手。

Arthur脑子里一片茫然，紧接着电光一闪：“Ariadene！”他得到几不可见的点头。

“我们都快吓死了，幸好你正巧在里尔。”Ariadene说，让Arthur坐在自己边上。Arthur尽职地微笑。Arthur不知怎的，明确地感觉到Eames的视线划过他们。他迎上去，Eames朝纳粹中校使了个眼色。

中校年过四十，面容严肃而庄重，两鬓已经白了。他带着慈爱的神情看着Arthur和Ariadene。

侍者送来咖啡——浓缩、美式和拿铁——恭敬地分给每个人。中校得到一杯天然矿泉水。Eames得到一杯红茶。

“我特地叮嘱，用最好的豆子。”中校说，他的英语语调平板，不过没有语法和发音错误。Mal端起拿铁向他致意，顺着杯沿投过去天真的信任眼神。

“这位先生是真正的绅士。”Mal转向Cobb，忽闪着睫毛，“他真是太好了，让我们搭军官的火车。否则我们真不知道该怎样离开巴黎。”

“我真不知该说什么好。非常感谢，先生。”Cobb越过桌子和中校握手。

“这位长官帮了大忙，长官。”Yusuf说。中校像是没有听见，专心地和Cobb握手。Saito沉默地喝自己的浓缩咖啡。

“太客气了。”中校说。他不忘看一眼队伍分散的情况，看来对此非常满意。

“您一路上都不肯说，到底来抓什么人。”Ariadene抿了一口自己的咖啡，支着下巴，微微偏着头，“是英国人吗？现在这儿还有没撤走的英国兵？”

“Ari！”Arthur故意邹起眉头，“你看了太多惊险小说，这可没好处。”

“我倒觉得挺刺激呢。”Eames说。Ariadene咯咯笑起来。

中校宽宏大量地笑了：“一定程度的幻想对年轻女士没有害处。一定程度的。”他喝了一大口自己的水，“最好的。”

他抱歉地看看众人，然而奇妙地没有让歉意折损自己的气度：“请原谅我的失礼，但是军人要去履行职责了。”

他站起来，同桌的其他人也跟着站直。中校利落地磕了一下脚跟，伸直胳膊，响亮地说“希特勒万岁”。Arthur感觉无比尴尬，他不知道该怎么反应。其他人礼貌地微笑。Eames，只有Eames，缓缓抬起胳膊，一样行礼。中校有点惊讶地看着他，Eames翘起一边嘴角，朝他偏了下头。

中校满意而疑惑地离开。如果不是会破坏他钢铁一般的背影，他会频频回头打量这伙人。那样他就会看到Arthur如何狠狠踩了Eames一脚。不过也可能不，Arthur小心地算好了桌椅的位置。

“嗷。”Eames低声说。

Mal挑起眉毛。不过她对自己微微摇头，放下瓷杯：“巴黎站被发现，我父亲死了。现在我是Milles教授。”

其他宾客的谈笑声忽然响得刺耳。

Arthur艰难地吞咽，打起精神，控制住想要轻拍Mal手背的冲动。“你为什么来？”

“电台和密码被叛徒出卖了，所以我得亲自告诉你们。”Mal说，“赶快回头，去瑞士等通知。”

“可是任务怎么办？”Saito把话说得完全不像一个问题。

Ariadene瞪大眼睛：“等等，你们不知道？”她转向Cobb，“妈的，你没告诉他们？！”

“语言，亲爱的。”Eames说。他被狠狠瞪了一眼。

“我可以给你们编出一份报告。”Eames说。二层的餐厅忽然爆出一阵吵闹，中校带着几个军官大步踏上台阶。Eames无动于衷地扫了一眼，继续说：“我在天上看到了。丘吉尔没撒谎，句号。”

Arthur使劲翻眼睛：“认真点。Mr. Eames。”

“我想如今人们的问题是过于认真，而不是相反。”

“行了，男孩们。”Mal说。Arthur和Eames安静下来。

“Cobb，告诉他们。”Mal说。

Cobb伸了伸胳膊，调整袖口，又扯直衣襟：“唔，我想还有一定的余地。”

“Cobb。”Mal说。

“好吧，好吧。”Cobb叹气，“呃，行动队被叫停了。”

“操！我绝不回去——”Yusuf跳起来，Arthur狠狠扣住他的肩膀，把他压回座位。邻桌的客人投来不赞同的视线。他们好像没听到二层餐厅的吵闹声越来越大。

“叫停是什么意思？”Saito看着Cobb，后者不舒服地整了整领子。

“冷静点，伙计们。只是Potter少校下的命令。他说‘紧急召回’，呃，回美国。”

Yusuf还要嚷嚷，Arthur的指头扣得更深。

“管他说什么，我一步也不踏进伟大的美利坚。”Yusuf转向Arthur，“别他妈的跟老鹰似的抓着我，好像你会老老实实回去坐牢。”

Eames凝住了。留声机突然断电那种。他眯起眼睛，上下打量Arthur。是啊，一些不能送你回英国的美国大兵，不，美国罪犯。Arthur想。他松开Yusuf，转向Cobb和Mal，并且尽量不看Eames。

“我同意Cobb。”Saito给了他一个不相信的眼神，但Arthur说下去，“Potter，作为非常规军事行动搞的负责人，过于神经质。这不是他第一次因为上层的犹豫草率终止计划。”他指了指自己，“‘我’非常明白这样做的后果如何。”

Saito看了Arthur一会儿，严肃地点头。他听懂了。

于是Arthur继续说。

“到安全的地方拖延一阵，装作没联系上。然后交回一些，怎么说，看得过去的东西。”Arthur缩了一下肩膀，二层飞出来一个水晶烟灰缸。大堂里的顾客窃窃私语。Ari眯起眼睛，想看清发生了什么。

“一，交回敦刻尔克的报告。”Arthur竖起一根指头，“二，请法国抵抗组织练习英国方面，把英国空军军官归还原主。”

Eames好像冷笑一声。Arthur竖起第三根指头，刚要开口。一个老妇人尖声大叫。餐厅又扔出来什么东西，这回是个人。

是个厨师。他砰地一声砸在红色厚地毯上，大声呻吟，挣扎着要爬走。

“叛徒！”一个高大的男人冲到二层栏杆，朝他挥舞拳头，“叛徒！”几个纳粹士兵扑向他，把他拖进楼梯间。

“该走了。”Mal说，“各自离开，在安全屋汇合。”

她说完，亲了亲Cobb的脸颊，挽起他款款离席。Arthur在碟子底下压上一叠钞票，也站起来，扣上外套。他们不是最显眼的，不断有人跑掉，硬是摆出一副赶时间的模样，不去看大堂的混乱。抢在Ariadene之前，Eames抓住Arthur的胳膊。

“你带另外两位，开我们的车。一个司机，一个管家，刚好。”Eames说，“我们另找车。”

Ariadene像是要笑，也像要噘嘴似的看着他。最后，她一手挽着Yusuf，一手挽着Saito，离开咖啡厅。

无数眼神都悄悄投向二层餐厅和楼梯间，又在彼此相遇时匆忙闪开，比赛着显出若无其事。Arthur尽可能不引人注意地挣开：“我希望这是因为你有另外一个计划，而不是为了受伤的心灵讨说法。”

“你且猜吧，亲爱的。”Eames说。

 

Eames的计划是跑进员工通道。他说储备食物的院子一定有车，并且加满了返程的油，他们只需要找到合适的一辆。Arthur有点希望他错了。

员工通道空无一人，低瓦数灯泡照在踩薄了的油毡和起泡、剥落的墙纸上。清洁工、侍者都被叫去问话。偶尔有一群女仆匆匆忙忙的脚步声隔着板壁传来，这时Arthur就尤为骄傲地踏前一步，指出岔路或者储物间。

“如果，亲爱的，你有哪怕一点空闲时间。”Eames小跑几步追上Arthur，“请拨冗为我解释一下，‘三’是什么。”

Arthur猛地站定，瞪着Eames：“是由一和二相加得到的数字。”

Eames短促地吸了口气，像是挨了数学一记阴狠的勾拳：“我们当真要在这儿开始吵？”

“如果你坚持，Mr. Eames。或者闭嘴，开步走。”Arthur说。

“另一个甜美的小秘密。”Eames说，“我在考虑要不要也来上那么一个，免得格格不入。”

“操。”Arthur踩上虫蛀的油毡碎掉那一块，脚下打滑。但是他决定继续飞快地朝前走。他已经闻到仓库的气味，还有灰尘和——老天开眼——汽油。

“Arthur。”他说。

Arthur像旋风那样暴怒地转身：“我知道你觉得被坑了。我是罪犯，完毕。送你回英国是必须的，完毕。我管这叫双赢。”他刚要走，想了想，又回过头，“另外别再随便打听和任务有关的事情，更别打听美国出了什么事。对你没好处。”Arthur比了比自己，“我非常知道。”

Eames摊开手。Arthur真是恨他这个样子，好像多么暴烈的情绪都像水从黄油块上滑落开了。

“我有权知道自己被卷进什么里边了，至少到目前为止，我还是伪造者Eames。”他说。这回反倒令人惊讶地认真。

“我还以为自己是前哨Arthur呢。但是。”Arthur叹了口气，任由反唇相讥的宝贵机会流走。“跑吧，Eames。快到了。”

Arthur已经感觉到走廊的温度明显升高，夹着生肉气味的热风吹来。他加快脚步，按上外套内的枪带，示意Eames准备出门。

出口正对着货运卡车停车场。地面是夯实的黄沙，海产滴下来的盐水和日复一日的践踏让沙地更加结实。生肉留下黑红的污渍，从停车场一路滴进厨房。Arthur马上就要踩到黄沙地了。

一小队纳粹士兵出现在门口，他们很是惊讶地看着Arthur和Eames。


	6. Chapter 6

“护照。”领队对Eames说。他死死盯住Eames，仿佛Arthur是个乏味到无害的助理律师。这让Arthur莫名恼火，他先掏出了自己的护照。领队有点惊讶，他及其认真地检查上边的每个痕迹，包括磨破的边角——他甚至用拇指刮了几下，像是期待掉出走私来的金粉。他身后的士兵漠然地端着步枪，夏天的太阳把枪身照得雪白。有一个算不上年轻的、疲惫的士兵，脸上带着青黑色的胡茬。他渴望地看着有空调的室内，不由得向里边倾身，让冷风吹到脸上。

领队还了Arthur的护照，接过Eames的，同样认真地翻看。Arthur怀疑他在战前是小学学监。渴望冷气的士兵凑近了点，他脱离队伍了。旁边的人无动于衷地用手肘捅他，士兵立刻缩回原位。Arthur看见他不满的眼神扫过领队的背影，落在Eames身上，随后变了样子。

操，Arthur想。

士兵不十分确信，他在背后对领队眨眼，像是盼着领队在自己开口之前发现不对。Arthur用力吞咽，看向领队手里的护照。Eames客气地回答领队的疑问。士兵脸上的表情越发急切，Arthur简直奇怪其他人为什么没有发觉。士兵的嘴唇微微张开，Arthur不由得屏住呼吸——

领队把护照拍在Eames手里。细小的声音让Arthur抖了一下。领队笑了，如果世界上能有这么严肃又轻蔑的微笑的话。他挥手示意两人离开。

Arthur松了口气，他等Eames把护照收好仿佛等了一个小时。但是，终于，他们迈步朝门外走去。纳粹士兵们按照领队的命令给他们让出路。

Eames指给Arthur一辆小型卡车。车斗里整齐地码着装空啤酒瓶的木板箱，空余的地方塞了几个藤条筐。看来它已经装满反返程油了。Arthur只希望返程目的地足够远。离小型卡车还有十步。九步。

士兵的眼神一直钉在他们背上。

Arthur拉开驾驶室的门。Eames刚要绕到另外一边，被他推进去。Arthur跃进驾驶室，用肩膀把他挤到副驾，狠狠甩上车门。他朝窗外扫了一眼，正看见士兵被领队呵斥。这表示他已经说了自己的怀疑。

卡车飞快倒退，Eames扑在仪表板上。领队正带着士兵冲出来，Arthur看见步枪下肩。

“坐稳。”Arthur说。Eames咕哝了一句，像是脏话。

他都没讽刺，看来形势相当危急啊。Arthur想。他转动方向盘，整个人靠向Eames。木板箱刚好挡住第一波射过来的子弹。

方向盘很重，显然更适合胳膊粗壮的专业货运司机。Arthur咬紧牙关，和卡车较劲。他拧方向盘用了那么大力气，整个人不断在车门和Eames的肩膀之间摇晃。

更正，Eames的屁股和腿。

Arthur才发现他半个身子选在车窗外边，和纳粹士兵交火——而且卓有成效。只扫了一眼，Arthur就看见一个士兵好像在奔跑中被看不见的绳子勒到喉咙，向后栽倒。

“继续，Mr. Eames。把全酒店的纳粹兵全招来。”Arthur喃喃自语。而且他当真这么想。

“不是‘亲爱的’先生？”Eames说。尽管有狂风和子弹破空的声音，他懒洋洋的低语竟然还那么清晰地传到Arthur耳朵里。

Arthur正要回答，一颗子弹吹着尖哨飞过。他们俩都缩起肩膀。Arthur暗暗后悔为什么浪费时间聊天。他用力踩油门，卡车兴奋地低吼，加速冲向铁栅门。

铁门完完整整地倒下来。卡车径直从上边压过去。Arthur仔细听着背后的喧哗，他好像听到惨叫。

“Eames？”Arthur问。他没得到回答。但现在还不是时候，面前的小公路笔直地通向大道，就是说，有更多德国军车的地方。Arthur转向弯曲的巷子。

卡车碾过一篮土豆，还在转角蹭掉很大一块漆。Arthur一点也没有减速。他甚至还加速了。

Eames在笑。

Arthur抽空看了看他，发现Eames愉快地看着飞快闪过的联排公寓、阳台上的铁艺栏杆、印花布做的窗帘和小盆栽。Arthur觉得笑意在自己脸上缓慢浮现，于是他坚决地咬住嘴唇，透过挡风玻璃瞪向前方，以免错过计划中的转角。

 

一声枪响。白色的身体倒在草丛里。

Saito踢了一脚，以便确认死亡。

“家庭教师没教过你，别用脚踩食物？”Yusuf说。Arthur朝他们俩翻眼睛，收好枪，和Saito一起抬着死猪，朝别墅走过去。

说是别墅，其实是某个犹太富商搬空了扔下的空壳。早就没有水了，不过还有一口脏兮兮的井和家庭型柴油发电机。Arthur把小猪头朝下吊在井边，开始剥皮。

另外两队顺利脱险，万幸全酒店的纳粹都被Arthur和Eames引到了仓库。更幸运的是，流弹没有打死被卡车司机藏在车斗里的小猪，直到它被Eames发现。

说到Eames……Arthur朝厨房的位置看去，只看到火柴头那么大的小亮点。那是唯一一盏煤油灯，归正在炒野鸟蛋的Mal和削土豆皮的Eames使用。至于试图用新电台联系美国的Cobb，上帝保佑他，天上不是有月亮么。

Arthur和Yusuf勉强把猪烤熟了。一如既往地，Saito弄来一瓶好酒。Arthur怀疑这才是他在队伍里的职责。

但是酒也没能让桌上的气氛活跃起来。

Cobb不断重复他的假设，他就是要认定上峰会把他们留在欧洲。Mal坚持要留下，甚至都不愿去瑞士待一阵子。Ari要和Mal在一起。Yusuf要求去巴黎花天酒地，随后不知怎么的顺利出逃到意大利。Saito更喜欢直接去北非。Eames什么也没说，把猪油炸土豆条分给每个人。

Arthur喝了一大口酒。

“我还是想知道‘三’是什么。”Eames说，找准了Arthur正要把酒咽下去的时候。

“哥们儿，你撞到头了？”Yusuf说。

“他说的是我在酒店大堂里的计划。”Arthur摇摇头，放下杯子。

Ariadene的眉毛高高挑起，她转向Mal，得到意蕴深厚的点头。Cobb疲惫地搓搓额头，示意Arthur按照Eames说的那样，把“三”说明白。

“叛逃。”Arthur说。

他盼着有人惊讶地吸气，但是不。餐桌和之前一样安静。安静了很长时间。

Cobb张着嘴巴，被某个词卡住了。Eames掀起眉毛，直盯着Arthur。Arthur觉得他在笑。

“怎么做？”Cobb无比艰难地吐出这句话。

“把Eames——我是说，英国军官送回去之后，我们这些罪犯哗变。”Arthur摊开两手，比了比Cobb，“你留下一点不算重，但是在一定程度上限制了行动能力的伤。”

Cobb惊讶地嗤笑，他低声说：“‘一定程度上’。”

“整个海峡都煮开了！我亲耳听到的。”Ariadene说，在耳边比了个打电话的手势，“水里全是U型潜艇。”

“听上去比回去坐牢强一点。”Saito说。他看向Cobb，后者正为自己被安排的角色皱眉。

“或许。”Cobb说，吐出憋了半天的那口气。

“英国得出潜艇。其他船一定会被击沉。”Ariadene双手比划出“上下夹击”的阵仗，“而且……空袭怎么办？在哪里交接？”

“所以我们在认真考虑这件事了？”Arthur说。

“当然，亲爱的。”Mal露出半个微笑。

Eames仍然什么都没说。这让Arthur有点不安，毕竟他才是这个计划的主题。按照Arthur对他的了解，“沉默地任人安排”绝对不是这个疯狂的伪造者会做的事。

服从命令——这是士兵的事。

Arthur回过神来，他的计划已经被接受了。Ariadene攥起拳头，脸颊上红了一小块，她正和Cobb商量该在海峡的哪个区域交接、需要怎样的天气。Mal专注地听，偶尔插一句话，敲定某个有争议的部分。Arthur履行自己的“前哨”职责，天知道这份职责还能维持多久，并且也是天知道，狭窄的英吉利海峡究竟有没有一个能够满足每个要求的地方。

结果他们做到了。Arthur完全不敢相信，但是他们有了一个计划，甚至有一条船能把他们送到离英国足够近、以至于海军乐意拨冗前来的地方——就是在那条船上，Saito拿来这瓶窖藏十五年的红酒。现在只要找到足够的柴油，并且联系英国军方和美国军方。

听起来不错。

“又成罪犯啦。”Yusuf说，扬起手，拍在桌面上。

“希望负伤不会让我丢掉一两个重要器官。”Cobb无可奈何地摇头。他拍拍Arthur的肩膀：“全靠你了。”

“想想我们本能做成的事。”Saito说。

Mal拿过瓶子，把剩下的酒均分到每个杯子里。她站起来，举起酒杯。

众人跟她一道站起来祝酒，祝愿计划顺利。

 

随后的几天漫长得像一天——又闷热、又无趣，在办公室里等待下班铃声的一天。存款缩水得更厉害。附近农户已经非常熟悉如何跟逃亡的人做买卖，但是仍然坚定地认为逃亡者都非常有钱。

Mal带着Ariadene离开了，她们回到巴黎。大城市的管控更严格还是更宽松，Arthur完全没有头绪。他把剩下的汽油和黄金都给了她们。没人有异议。她们留下了自己的电台。Cobb把自己关在房间里，致力于找到不被截获又能联系到军方的波段。

Arthur削着昂贵的土豆，估算还剩下多少板油，够不够Eames再做一次炸土豆条。Cobb推开厨房门，带着满脸汗水和灰尘庄严宣布：“联系上了。”

高层改口了，就像Cobb预测的那样。他们只说去瑞士，没提回国。而且换了新主管，神经兮兮那位被调到了“文职”。这让Arthur感觉好多了。然而英国对引渡并不十分热情，意思仿佛是大量补给物资处于轰炸之下期间，一个空军飞行员——哪怕是作战经验丰富的军官——不值得大费周章。这种时候就要感谢Saito。他做了个翔实的交涉计划，挣来一条英国潜艇。皇家海军会在离多特非常、非常近的地方短暂地浮出水面半小时，从走私船上带走条件是Eames要在BBC做一篇鼓励士气的演讲，其中提到美国的鼎力协助。

Arthur放下土豆篮子，走到门廊上，对正在落到树林背后的太阳吐烟圈。味道浓郁的廉价烟草把他手上土豆的腥味盖过了。透过树林吹来的风带着凉意，然而时不时有一丝柏油气味从货运铁路线飘过来。火车一刻不停地把铁矿石运到德国去。这也是Ariadene监听到的。Arthur希望她们找到了新房子，安顿下来。

“一便士换你脑子里的主意。”Eames的声音从背后传来。听上去有点陌生，鉴于这一段他异常沉默。

“这年头我只收黄金。”Arthur说。

Eames笑了，倚向Arthur身边的木头栏杆。栏杆闷响一声，断了。被白蚁蛀烂的木屑撒在他们的皮鞋上。Arthur转转眼睛，别过脸，藏起微笑。

“Yusuf在过滤汽油。”Arthur说，“我猜他需要一点帮助。”

“我非常信任他。”Eames说。

他们一起沉默下来，开始谁先开口谁就输了的愚蠢比赛。Arthur对获胜胸有成竹，毕竟他嘴里有烟卷。

最后Eames抽掉Arthur的烟卷，扔到地上碾碎。

“嘿。”Arthur心不在焉地抗议。

“别玩这一套，亲爱的。”Eames说，“明天就是大日子。”

“所以？你期待吻别吗？”

“如果我说‘是’，你会来吻我吗？”Eames说。

Arthur皱起眉头，上下打量他。他说不好Eames是不是认真的。

“还是你在记挂Ariadene？”Eames补充。Arthur使劲翻眼睛。

“嘿，我敢说老英国能扛很久。不如你带着她过海峡。”Eames耸耸肩，这时他确凿无疑是在开玩笑。

“很遗憾，德国人彻底惹毛我了。从现在开始，完全是私人恩怨。”Arthur说。

Eames哼了一声，他又想靠在栏杆上，不过改了主意。

“如果。”Arthur说，“如果还有个行动小组，我会想办法留你。”他对Eames惊讶的表情嗤笑，“别这么惊讶。伪造者相当罕见，何况你又不是彻头彻尾地惹人烦。”

“老天，我都感动得落泪了。”Eames说。他还在笑，然而某些东西和刚才不一样。和一直以来都不一样。

“我会想你。”Eames说，“我在机舱里会留意格外整齐的废墟。你想想，水泥块放一堆，钢铁放一堆，还有木头。可燃的，不可燃的。我会在无线电里告诉其他人——‘看，那是Arthur袭击过的地方’。”

他们对视一眼，各自大笑。过了很长一段时间，笑意才褪去，留下免不了令人惆怅的空白。Arthur在空白里想了一小会儿，如果还有队伍，Eames留在欧洲和他们一起胡作非为，该是什么样子。

“一路平安，伪造者Eames。”他说。

“一路平安，前哨Arthur。”

 

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

需要离开法国海岸线，在有灯火管制和轰炸的、英国那边找到潜艇，然后让Cobb适度负伤。

“当你需要小美人鱼的时候，她在哪儿？”Yusuf说，“我们最好和亚特兰蒂斯地下抵抗组织合作。”

“水下抵抗组织。”Saito说。

“闭嘴。”Arthur说。

Arthur对Saito联系的走私船持怀疑态度。他总是觉得船长的保证太花哨，走私小货轮太破旧，或者压舱的水果太没有说服力——哦，直说了吧，Saito不是Arthur。

无论如何，他们枕着凉丝丝的面粉袋子，悄无声息地到了敦刻尔克。

本来要去加莱，但是德国空军和他们的工兵先占了。这一阵子全是运砂石水泥的卡车跑去修机场。何况，Arthur担心强行并线的德军军车会让Eames气得引爆面粉。

货船随港口的碎浪起伏。电灯全熄灭了，全凭手电筒照亮跳板。搬运工人叼着烟卷，把面粉扛进船舱。面粉袋子用他们的外套盖住。除了Eames和Arthur，没人担心防火。这让Arthur开始……想念他了。

Arthur拦住一个工人，在袋子上刮了几下，指尖沾了面粉。他舔了一下，是真的，而且没有掺石灰。工人漠然地翻了下眼睛，Arthur示意他离开，他就走了。

Yusuf和Cobb在一起，给他和西西里来的船主当翻译。看起来谈得不错，晚饭时喝的一瓶酒都在船主脸上。他频频做手势，赌咒发誓。Arthur想他一定在喷口水。

有些东西烦着他。Arthur在甲板上恼火地踱步。有时他真想切除自己的第六感，如果不能精确预警，和没有预警有什么差别？

Eames走到Arthur身边，清了清嗓子。Arthur几乎跳起来。

“你不如直接过去杀价。”Eames说。

“走私犯不该认得我。以后我们没准还要见面。”Arthur说。

“另一个‘我们’。”

“另一个‘我们’。”

手电筒光全部熄灭，Arthur精神一凛。Eames低声笑起来。

“冷静，宝贝。这表示该装好货了。”而且他还朝Arthur伸来臂弯。

“你比我矮，Mr. Eames。”

Eames无动于衷，直到Arthur忍无可忍，搭上他的胳膊。他们各自摸着自己那边板壁，走下非常狭窄、非常摇晃的梯子。

躲藏的地方在一堆帆布底下，挨着面粉。整个底仓都是生面粉的腥气，Arthur使劲吸鼻子、瞪大眼睛，最终放心地确定没有烟头。Yusuf和Saito在船尾那半边，Arthur希望他们能有自己一半谨慎，至少留意可疑火光。Eames在做鬼脸，Arthur发誓他听到声音了。

他也听到Eames拍干净一块地方，舒服地挤在袋子中间。Arthur想找个远离他的地方，但是船舱太黑了。所以Arthur只是躺下，尽管踢到了Eames的鞋，也没有挪地方。

“你在‘躺下，想着美利坚’，还是趴着？”Eames问。

“我，”Arthur说，“非常惊讶于你厚颜无耻的发展速度。”

Eames在轻拍自己身边的面粉袋子。在更轻佻的气氛里，Arthur会说这简直是调情。他伸开腿躺下，决定忽略Eames，也不要想着美利坚。

甲板上有脚步声。很多，其中一些穿钉掌皮靴。Cobb和船主的软底鞋几乎被淹没了。还有懒洋洋的、拉长了腔调的德语从没有盖上的入口飘下来，竟然有人认为这样能够显示出军官威严。

手电光也照下来。Arthur伸手按住怀里的枪，缓缓拔出来，借脚步声做掩护拨开保险。Eames的手按住他胸口。

手电光摇摇晃晃，还有人在笑。光柱在舱底游动，贴着Eames的尾指划过。Eames没有动。

光柱消失了。有人扔下盖板。所有声音都被无处不在的面粉裹住，Arthur想打喷嚏。他忍住了。哪怕脚步声远去，发动机吃力地咔咔作响。Arthur感觉到一股力量，非要让他朝左边滑动。他扣住面粉袋子，让自己留在原处。Eames的手还在他身上。

货船驶离港口。

 

盖板再次被打开，Arthur惊醒。

“如果我照一照底下，有多大概率会想挖出自己的眼珠子？”这是Saito的声音。

Arthur推开Eames的胳膊，翻身跃下面粉堆，爬上梯子。他带上来龙卷风那么大一蓬灰尘。Saito使劲咳嗽。Eames跟在他身后，也爬上甲板。

“刚才怎么回事？”Arthur问，“我以为都打点好了。”

“纳粹很容易对付。但是刚才来的是陆军的人。”Saito叹了口气。

“陆军？”Eames哼了一声。

“他们也是背着海军同行来的。你且想吧。”Saito摇摇头，示意他们到船长室去。

船主开了香槟，庆祝安全脱身。但是焦灼仍然没有离开Arthur。他一口喝掉酒，心不在焉地欢呼。Yusuf和船主相谈甚欢。他们的吵闹抵得过沉默的余下四人。但是船上没有其他水手，他们越吵闹，就越显得冷清。

法国暗淡多了，只有稀稀落落的灯光，像墨水不足的笔画出来的线。至于另一边……如果你使劲盯着看，也许会在夜空上发现一条模糊的雾气。这是个阴天，海上的雾气像撕成大块的海绵摩擦水面，一直连到云层。这表示没有风浪，也没有空袭。

潮气让Arthur气闷。他端着空了很长时间的酒杯，站到窗前。高处的云层偶尔被风吹开，露出下弦月，偶尔有星星。Arthur一直盯着天空，夹着煤油气味的、热乎乎的海风吹到他脸上。

他看到北极星在右舷。

“我们朝哪里开？”Arthur质问。他的声音吓着了Yusuf。Cobb和Saito从舒适的沉默里即刻清醒，谨慎地靠近船主。Eames仍然倚着门，两脚分别踏在里外两边。

船主的黑眼睛抽搐似的在他们这一伙身上闪动，忽然像受惊的猫似的扑向无线电。Yusuf晚了一秒，他和Arthur把船主从无线电上拖下来。船主抓住发报装置不松手，Saito用枪托狠狠砸他的手背。骨头和机械一起碎了。

船主完全没感觉到疼，他在椅子上疯狂挣扎，有时哀求有时咒骂。他不住朝窗外张望，但是无论Yusuf如何威胁——用意大利语或者用拳头——他都拒绝说明，他们到底在朝哪儿开。

“该有人看一眼。”Eames终于开口了，Arthur发现他还靠在门口。

Eames指指远处的一个亮点：“海警巡逻艇。”

“他把我们卖了。”Saito叹了口气。

“朋友们，我的兄弟们。”船主说，使劲挤出微笑，“他们只要英国人。我发誓——英国飞行员。”

视线集中在Eames身上。

“只要英国人，嗯？”Arthur若有所思地说，“是哪一边，党卫军？”

船主飞快地点头。

“难怪这么顺利。”Saito说。他很是遗憾地掏出直跳刀，走向船主。没人阻拦，于是他把刀子扎进船主的喉咙。船主长大嘴巴，口水从嘴角流到衣襟上。他的喉结颤动一阵，整个身子软倒在椅背上。Yusuf帮Saito把尸体扔到尾舱，盖上盖板。

 

六个纳粹。三个有冲锋枪，两个带手枪的军官，他们踏上摇摇晃晃的绳梯，爬上走私船。另外还有一个重机枪手坐在自己的位置上，保证枪口对准可疑人物。

其中一个上尉把暴晒到脱皮的长鼻子伸到每个人面前，一一检查，与自己写在小本子里的东西核对。他站在Eames面前，得意地和另外一个对视。他的同伴没什么表情，只是动了动粗壮的下巴，表示同意。

Cobb站在旁边，眼神在两边快速移动。

“你的船太老了。按条例该报废。”方下巴的上尉说。

Cobb为突然的打断愣了一下：“是啊，不过挺结实。”

这把对方逗笑了。长鼻子的上尉拍拍Eames后背，摇摇头，为同伴的幽默感道歉。他请Eames和Cobb跟着自己，顺着绳梯到海警船上。另一个上尉压阵。等两人在海警船上站稳，拿冲锋枪的士兵才一个接一个爬过来。

长鼻子上尉站在重机枪旁边，点了一根雪茄吧嗒吧嗒地抽，偶尔为士兵笨拙的动作发笑。等每个人都站定，他冲其中一个士兵点点头。士兵割断了绳梯。Cobb大声抗议，结果上尉只是笑得更响亮。

“反正你已经捞够了，船长。”上尉用英语说，俏皮地挤眼睛，“嘿，我们有三个‘船长’，恐怕有点太多了。”他深深吸了一口雪茄，用力扔到甲板上，刚好落在打开的前舱边缘。

Cobb死盯着一闪一灭的小红点。幸好雪茄没有掉下去。但是风向没有变，小红点动了一下，离掉下前舱更近了。海警船慢悠悠地离开，上尉站在船尾，期待地看着。他的同伴扫了一眼他的背影，示意两个士兵请Eames到船舱里坐下，其他人各归各位。他懒得搭理Cobb。

小红点消失了。Cobb和上尉一起屏住呼吸——没有任何动静。Cobb松了口气。上尉有一点失望，他转身命令士兵加速，尽快回到法国海岸。

红光照亮了一大片水面，巨响接踵而来。上尉猛地转身。火光缩小了，像收回触手一样缩到只有船身那么大。火苗包裹着船的残骸和散落的碎片慢慢燃烧。一时间，每个人都盯着走私船。Eames的下颌绷紧，眼睛瞪得发红。长鼻子的上尉莫名其妙，他耸耸肩，对Cobb说：“你的船，反倒是他更挂心。”

Cobb回了一个僵硬的笑容。

“现在！”Cobb大喊。

Arthur和Saito从水里翻上巡逻艇。Yusuf脚下打滑，慢了一步。Arthur没有注意到，他在拼命抢一把冲锋枪。一串子弹飞到天上，Arthur感到腿上被烧红的铁丝碰到了。Yusuf高声咒骂。有人重重倒下。更多乱飞的子弹。另一条胳膊锁住这个士兵的喉咙，Arthur趁机夺下冲锋枪。不等他动手，对方扭断了这个士兵的脖子。

他是Eames。Arthur想，早该认出来的。Eames手腕上带着Arthur扔给他的、丑陋的金表，指针早就停了。

Arthur调转枪口，瞄准一对儿肩章中间扣动扳机。有人匆忙发动巡逻艇，每个站着的剪影都狠狠摇晃了一阵。手电筒掉在船舱，到处乱滚。一个格外高大的影子摔在船舷上，他踢开进攻者，又爬了起来。有人抓住了机枪，他的肩章微微发亮。Arthur对准他开枪。像是有人推了他的小腿，Arthur不由得跪下。他想抓住船舷，但是巡逻艇开始疯狂旋转。他抓了个空。

倒霉事发生的时候，人总是觉得如果能提前一秒做出反应，就会改写结局。Arthur也免不了这样想。他掉进水里，只来得及蹬开船身，免得被卷进水流。

一具尸体从他身边飘过，撞在船尾。Arthur扔掉手里的冲锋枪，挣出水面喘气。巡逻艇上的人影还在撕打，他看见另一具尸体摔下来。

往好处想，巡逻艇不再动了，只是跟着水流漂浮。Arthur朝那边游过去。子弹还是在乱飞，但是他终于抓住了船舷。

有人在水下拽住他的脚。Arthur朝对方的脸踩下去，但是被躲开了。方下巴的上尉漠然的脸被强烈的憎恨扭曲，Arthur看见他从水底浮起来，一时间以为他死了，是活尸在复仇。他反而抓住了Arthur的脖子，把他按向螺旋桨。

操，Arthur想。他扳住上尉的小拇指，他都听见骨头折断的声音了。上尉抓得更紧。

幸好有水。他的指头不断打滑，Arthur在被卡死的边缘挣扎。小腿又疼又凉，原来落水前他已经吃了子弹。Arthur不再扳上尉的手。他屏住呼吸，忍着剧痛抬起腿，在脚踝附近摸索。

他应该以为我死了，然后找机会回船上。Arthur想，也许还有时间，还赶得上引渡。但是上尉仿佛只记得Arthur一个敌人，Arthur是挡在帝国坦克前边唯一一个小石块。他用体重把Arthur往水里压。

荣幸啊，Arthur想。他终于找到了匕首，找准上尉的小臂，用尽剩余的力气扎进尺骨和桡骨之间。

脖子上的压力更大。上尉没受伤的那只手简直要嵌进Arthur的气管。Arthur眼前浮起光点。他尖锐地吸气，又被压回水下。

Arthur抠着护手才把匕首拔出来，他伸直胳膊摸到上尉的领口，找到两个领章之间的缝隙，最后吸了一口气，把匕首按进缝隙里。

他感觉到温热的水流擦过指头，满心盼望那不是自己的血。

上尉的手松开了，终于。Arthur踩着他毫无反应的身体浮出水面，大口吸进空气。

有人打开了探照灯，光柱照在Arthur身上。

Arthur甚至没有力气抬手挡住眼睛。

水波都凝固了。

有个巨大的东西掉在他身边，细小的浪花溅在Arthur脸上。世界又开始转动，海浪颤抖，巡逻艇起伏。探照灯灭了。Eames从船舷伸出手，把Arthur拉上去。

巡逻艇里边积了脚踝那么深的水，Saito正在舀出去。Cobb在给右臂打绷带。Arthur迈过另一个上尉的尸体，看了一眼发动机。

“还能开吗？”他问。

“尾舵挨了一枪，发动机没事。”Yusuf说，他试着开动巡逻艇，确实没办法走直线。

“操。”Arthur说，压着额角，缓缓摇头，“他妈的该死。”

“是啊。”Eames随口回答。他的呼吸还没有平稳下来，右耳到下巴有一道擦伤。金星已经在落下，英国潜艇在几个小时前就咒骂着归航，也许还发誓永远不再信任美国人的时间观念。

Eames抱着胳膊，朝大概是英国的方向扫了一眼，耸耸肩：“随便吧。”随后他转向Arthur，“看来我们在一条船上了。”

Arthur长长地叹气，他没有力气了，直接坐在积水里：“这话说得好像蹩脚喜剧的谢幕词，Mr. Eames。” 

Yusuf刺耳地大笑。Cobb从鼻子里哼了一声，和Saito一起抬起剩下的尸体，扔下船舷。Arthur用掌根摩擦着眼睛，干巴巴地笑了几声。但是笑声忽略他的意志，冲口而出。他坐在水里，撑着额头，乐不可支。Eames坐在稍微高一点的地方，咧嘴大笑，露出不太整齐的牙。Cobb招呼他们清理积水，顺便想个办法，凑合着回到法国。这激起另一轮疯狂的笑声。

太可怕了，Arthur想,这里边一点计划都没有。而且，想想吧，今后我们还要做多少更可怕的事啊。

 

END


End file.
